


Welcome

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better late than never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

Scott burst through the door, breathing hard. Allison looked up, beaming as she ran her finger over dark, downy hair.

“I'm too late,” he said, disappointed.

“You're just in time,” she corrected, shifting the dozing baby at her breast. “Come meet our son.”

“He's so tiny,” he whispered, edging closer.

“Eight pounds isn't small,” she said, sounding wry but with a look that froze his protests in his throat.

“Of course not,” he agreed quickly. “That's a healthy, robust baby you've got there, Mrs. McCall.”

Then he gave in to the urge and made gimme hands. Allison rolled her eyes but handed the baby over. 

A nurse poked her head in and smiled at the picture they made before saying softly, “Special guest here to see you.”

She stepped aside and, “DA!”

“Kristina Juliet McCall, inside voice,” Allison said automatically.

Her answer was a peal of high, childish laughter and the nurse quickly closing the door behind her.

“What happened to your hand?” Scott asked, bewildered, when Stiles moved his cast-covered hand over Kristy's stomach to keep her from flapping her way out of his arms and headfirst into the floor.

“Your wife broke it,” he said and Scott looked at Allison, aghast.

“Eight pounds,” she reiterated pointedly, raising an eyebrow at him.

He coughed to cover a laugh and walked up to his daughter and Stiles. “Look what I have.”

“So the thing's done?” Stiles murmured as Kristy leaned over to coo and poke at her brother. “Alpha Convention's over?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Scott grabbed Kristy's finger as she jabbed it at the baby's cheek. “Easy, baby. You have to be easy.” Kristy twisted her hand out of his grip, then reached for him. He easily maneuvered so that the baby was tucked in one arm and she was resting against his hip in the other. He started to sway, bouncing his babies. “They figured out who was crossing boundaries and randomly giving the bite.”

“And they couldn't wait until your wife wasn't due any day?” Stiles demanded, then made grabby hands at the baby. “Dude, gimme.”

“I was informed that it wasn't their fault I'd had the bad taste to marry and breed with a hunter,” he said, a cross between bemused and angry even as he dodged Stiles. “Bro, my baby.”

“Bebe,” Kristy said, giggling.

“That's right,” Scott said, dancing around until he was on the opposite side of Allison's bed.

Stiles huffed and collapsed into the chair beside the bed. “Whatever, man. You owe me for standing in.”

He raised his casted hand and Scott grinned. “Well, Allison wanted to name him after you until I told her what your real name was.”

Stiles looked at Allison, horrified.

She shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. But Scott was right. There can only be one Stiles.”

She nudged his knee and Stiles gave in and grinned at her.

“So his name is Milo,” Scott said, looking down at his son. “And we'd like his middle name to be John, after your dad.”

Stiles grinned so hard his face had to hurt. “Yeah, man. That's great.”

“Milo John McCall,” Allison said, dimpling as she reached out and curled the baby's hand around her finger. She winked at Scott. “Welcome home, Mr. McCall.”

He bent to kiss her. “Did I tell you what a good job you did, Mrs. McCall?”

She shook her head as Stiles started to groan. It really was good to be home.


End file.
